Last Christmas
Last Christmas is a song that was originally released in 1984 by British pop group Wham! from the album Music from the Edge of Heaven. The cast of Glee recorded an exclusive cover of the song that was released on November 30, 2009 and was re-released in 2010 on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. The song is featured in A Very Glee Christmas, the tenth episode of the second season of Glee. It was sung by Rachel and Finn, due to Rachel's failed attempt to get Finn to forgive her. She sang this song in order to win him back. They sang this together while shopping for a Christmas tree for New Directions (seeing as Sue Sylvester destroyed the other one). Finn, however, turned her down. In the album version, Mercedes with New Directions are singing the background vocals. Lyrics Rachel: Last Christmas , I gave you my heart(Quinn: gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away) This year (Quinn: this year) To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (special) Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? (Finn: oh) Well, it's been a year Rachel & Finn (Rachel): It doesn't surprise me (Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I love you" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again All: Last Christmas I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (Rachel: Gave it away) This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. (Finn: I'll give it someone special) Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you Gave it away This year To save me from tears (Mercedes: Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special) New Directions: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Rachel & Finn (Rachel): A crowded room Friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you And your soul of ice My god I thought you were someone to rely on (someone to rely on) Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man under cover but you tore me apart (ooh oohh) Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again All (Mercedes): Last Christmas I gave you my heart (Gave you my heart) But the very next day (very next day) You gave it away (you gave it away) This year to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you (Rachel: You gave me away) Gave it away This year To save me from tears (Mercedes: Save me from tears) Finn:' ' I'll give it to someone special Rachel: Special Rachel & Finn: Gave you my heart Charts Videos 300px|right 300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album